powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep10: "An Appointment With Death"
Chpt6 Ep10: "An Appointment With Death" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter goes to see an old acquaintance of his father, Dr. Robert. Hunter pays the doctor and his assistant, Eva, to kill him and then bring him back to life. After the doctor claims a 75% success rate for the procedure, Hunter gives him a letter addressed to Lisa and asks him to mail it in case something goes wrong. Dr Robert takes the letter and then tells Hunter he has 3 minutes of Death before injecting him with a dosage that kills him. Dr. Robert Are you ready? Hunter Yeah. Dr. Robert proceeds to inject the dosage to Hunter then the heart monitor gives off the long beeping noise. Assistant No pulse, no sinus rhythm. Dr. Robert He's dead. Hunter (walks up and sees his dead body)Good times. (Hunter walks outside of his clinic)This better work. (Hunter begins to chant a spell) Messorum evoco qui me tetigit. Tessa Hunter?What the hell? Hunter Well, what do you know? It worked. Tessa I was in the Sudan! What's with yanking me ov--wait, why are you dead? Hunter Tessa, I need a favor. Tessa Oh, you're kidding. You died to ask me -- Hunter Tell your boss I need to talk to him. Tessa No. Hunter Please? Tessa Where do you get the nerve? Hunter Desperate times. Tessa He calls us. We don't call him. Hunter You make an exception! Tessa I can't. Hunter Can't or won't?! Tessa Both! ??? That's all right, Tessa. I'll take it from here. Hunter turns around to see Death before him. Death Hello, Hunter. I'm busy. Talk fast. Hunter Okay, I have something of yours. Death You mean my ring? I recall loaning you that temporarily. Hunter Well, if you want it back -- Death I'm sorry, you assume that I don't know where you've hidden it. Now we've established you have hubris but no leverage, what is it you want? Hunter Lucifer's cage. I figure you're one of the few people that can actually jailbreak it. Death True. Hunter Kurt's soul is stuck in that box. Death So I've heard. Hunter And my half-brother is trapped in there, too. Michael rode him in. Death Hunter, quit shuffling and deal. Hunter I want you to get 'em both out. Death Hmm...pick only one. Hunter What? Death Kurt's soul or Adam's. Hunter But -- Death As a rule, I don't bring people back. I might make an exception once, not twice. So...Pick. Hunter Kurt. Now his soul has been in there for about 3 years, and I understand that it's...damaged. Death Try flayed to the raw nerve. Hunter Well, is there any way that you could, uh, I don't know, hack the hell part off? Back in reality, Dr. Robert and his assistant attempt to revive Hunter with a defib unit. EVA Four, three, two...now No response. Dr. Robert Again. Death Hunter, Hunter, Hunter. What do you think the soul is? Some pie you can slice? The soul can withstand being bludgeoned and tortured. But in time, it would break. Hunter Well, there's got to be something. Death Maybe. If I return his soul, I Can't erase Kurt's hell, but I can...put it behind a wall, if you will. Hunter A "wall." Death In his mind --a dam to hold back the tide. Nasty, those memories of his in Hell. You don't want to know what they'll do to him. Believe me. Hunter Okay, uh, a wall. Sounds good. Tessa But it's not permanent. Death She's right. Nothing lasts forever. Well, I do, but... Hunter Okay, so that's the choice -- Kurt with no soul, or Kurt with a soul contained by some drywall that if or when it collapses, he's...done? Death Yes. Hunter Okay, do it. Death I never said I'd do it. Hunter Well, then what the hell have we been talking about? Death Your prize. IF you win the wager. Hunter Great. What's the bet? Death steps closer to Hunter and then gets freightened. Death Don't roll your eyes, Hunter. It's impolite. Now, when you fetch my ring...put it on. Hunter What? Death I want you to be me for one day. Hunter Are you serious? Death No, I'm being incredibly sarcastic. Back to Dr. Robert and his assistant. Dr. Robert Eva, adrenaline! Death Take the ring off before the 24 hours are up, and you lose. No soul for Kurt. Clear? Hunter Okay, yes. But...But why? Death Simple, Hunter. Because -- Hunter then wakes and takes a huge deep gasp for air. Dr. Robert Oh, thank Moses! Hunter You couldn't have given me five more seconds? Dr. Robert Son, you were gone for seven minutes. Hunter I was? Dr. Robert Mm-hmm. I thought for sure Death had you by the twins. Later that day Hunter heads back to Bobby's where Kurt is at and explains to him about his deal with Death. Kurt You what?! Hunter Just hear me out. Kurt I heard Cas and Crowley when they said it would either kill me or turn me to jello, Hunter! I heard enough! Hunter Death said he can put up a wall. Kurt A wall? Hunter Yes, yes, a wall --that -- that, basically, you wouldn't remember Hell once you get your soul back. Kurt Really? Hunter Really. Kurt For good? Like a cure? Hunter No, it's not a cure. It...He said it could last a lifetime. Kurt Great. So, playing pretty fast and loose with my life here, don't you think, Hunter? Hunter I'm trying to save your life! Kurt Exactly, Hunter! It's my life! It's my life, it's my soul. And it sure as hell ain't your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways! Bobby Just curious. I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal? (Hunter looks evasive) Bobby I'm sorry. I didn't get that. Hunter I have to wear the ring for a day. Bobby Why the hell would he want you to do that? Hunter Get his rocks off. I don't know. But I'm doing it. (Kurt moves to leave) Hunter Where you going? Kurt Look, I hear you, all right? I get it. I just need a minute to wrap my head around it, all right? (Kurt looks at a small hole in the ground, worriedly) Hunter (holding Death's ring) Looking for this? Kurt Nah, just taking a walk. Hunter Kurt. You and I have been through alot. I'm not gonna let you get hurt now. I know what I'm doing here. Kurt What if you're wrong? Hunter I won't let it go wrong. Kurt Fine. Hunter Fine? So, you're -- Kurt So, I'm trusting you here. Barely. Hunter You sure? Kurt You're the one with the compass, right? Just don't mess it up. Hunter I won't. (whispers to Bobby) Watch him. After Hunter puts on the ring, he appears somewhere else entirely and Tessa is there. She tells Hunter that for the next 24 hours, he has to touch and kill everyone who's on her list so that she can reap them. Tessa Just so you know, when people die, they might have questions for you. Well, you know, not you, but Death. Hunter You mean like, "how did Betty White outlast me?" Tessa "What's it all mean?" Is popular. Hunter And am I just gonna magically know? Tessa No. Hunter Then what the hell am I supposed to say? Oh, come on, give me something. Tessa Suck it up. Comes with the gig. They head to their first Death victim; an armed robber who is shot by a store clerk during a holdup. The robber asks why it was him that dies. But Hunter tells him "Mostly because you're a dick. Enjoy the ride down, pal. Trust me -- sauna gets hot." Tessa proceeds to take the soul of the robber away. Back at Bobby's, Kurt and Bobby are playing cards. While Bobby gets up to grab something in the fridge. While Bobby looks in the refrigerator, Kurt goes to grab a wrench and tries to sneak behind to knock out Bobby, but Bobby grabs a bat from the fridge and knocks Kurt out first. Bobby I may have been born at night, boy, but it wasn't last night. (Bobby goes to get rope, but when he turns back Kurt is gone) Not good. Let's not do anything hasty here, Kurt! Kurt then flees Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Tessa and Hunter approach their next vicitm, a man eating pizza. Hunter Call me crazy, but this smells like a heart attack. The man clutches his chest and falls forward Hunter Lucky guess. Hunter touches the man and appears looking over his own body on the floor. Man's soul Why? Hunter Maybe cause of the extra cheese? Man's soul Yeah. It was good, though. Hunter Was that from a local place? Tessa Hunter! Hunter Right. Uh, time to go, man. Sorry. Man's soul Wait. Will you tell me what it all means? Hunter "Everything is dust in the wind." Man's soul That's it?! Hunter nods. Man's soul: A Kansas song?! Tessa Sorry. He's new. She proceeds to take the man away. Kurt slips Bobby and summons Balthazar. He asks Balthazar for help to keep his soul away from him. Balthazar Interesting...Since last time we met, you wanted to --what was it? Oh, yes, yes --fry my wings "extra crispy." Kurt Well, that was a misunderstanding. Balthazar Some misunderstanding! Kurt I need some advice. Balthazar Advice? Kurt Angel advice. Balthazar Well, then go ask your boyfriend. Kurt Cas can't help me. I need to know if there's a spell or a weapon, anything that can keep a soul out -- forever. Balthazar Ohh. What's going on, Kurt? Kurt ...it's for me. Balthazar Well. The plot thickens. Where's your soul, Kurt? Good God, no. It's not still...oh...it is. Kurt Hunter found a way to put it back in me. I don't want it. Balthazar No, you don't. No, no, 'cause Michael and Lucy are hate-banging it as we speak. Kurt Can you help me? Balthazar Oh, yes. The question is, will I? Kurt Set your terms. Balthazar I'll do it for free. Kurt Free? Why? Balthazar Well, you seem like a capable young man. I'd love to have you in my debt. And I have to say, I'm not a fan of your friend, Hunter, so screwing him would delight me. Anyway, to business. The spell, yes. So, finding the ingredients are easy enough, but, uh, there's one tricky part, however. Kurt Okay. Balthazar You need to scar your vessel. Kurt Meaning what? Balthazar Meaning something that so pollutes it, it renders it uninhabitable. Calls for something very specific. Kurt Great. What? Balthazar Patricide. Kurt My real dad is on my Earth and I've never meet him. Balthazar To be clear, um, you need the blood of your father, but your father needn't be blood. Comprende? Kurt You mean like a "father figure"? Kurt then realizes he can use Bobby as the blood sacrifice. Kurt I think I might know someone. Meanwhile, Tessa and Hunter arrive at a hospital to meet their next victim. They get near to the room. Tessa After you, boss. Hunter looks into the room to see a father reading to his sick daughter. Hunter The dad or the girl? Tessa Girl. Hunter Come on. What is she, 10? Tessa She's 12. Hunter now feeling very sorry for the father. Hunter This guy have any other family? Tessa No, she's his only family. Hunter Oh well, this is just great. Tessa What, you thought it was all gonna be armed robbers and heart attacks waiting to happen? Hunter She's 12! Tessa With a serious heart condition. Hunter Who's next on the list? Tessa Hunter, you have to take her. Hunter Says who? Tessa Death. Hunter I'm Death. Tessa You know what I mean. Hunter Well, who tells him? Tessa I don't know. It just is. It's destiny. Hunter Give me a break. I've spent my whole life fighting that crap. There's no such thing as destiny, just like there was no Apocalypse -- just a bunch of stuck-up mooks who didn't want us human slaves asking questions. Well, I say the little girl lives. Tessa Do you know what's amazing? You don't actually buy a word you're saying. Hunter Yes, I do. Tessa Oh, really? So, all the times that you and Kurt messed with life and Death, they just worked out for the two of you? Hunter Well, I know this much -- I'm Death, she's 12, and she's not dying today. Hunter exits the room of the girl. Meanwhile, Bobby searches his home to find Kurt but is nowhere on sight. Then suddenly he hears footsteps then hides in his closet downstairs. Then instantly Kurt begins to chop through the closet door with an axe. Bobby Don't say, "Here's Johnny." Kurt I got to do this, Bobby. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have cornered yourself. Bobby I didn't! Bobby pushes a button and a trap door opens directly under Kurt and falls right through, injuring his the side of his leg. Kurt, now in the basement takes a crowbar to the door and tries to bang his way out but can't. Bobby Reinforced steel core, titanium kick plate. Get comfy. You want to explain what this is about? Kurt I just, uh...I have to do this, Bobby. Bobby Says who? Kurt If Hunter shoves that soul back in me, think how bad that could really be. I can't let it happen, Bobby. I mean, it's not like I want to kill you. You've been nothing but good to me. Bobby So...What, demon deal or something? Kurt Sacraficial spell. Bobby You're making a mistake, Kurt. Kurt I'm trying to survive. Bobby Hunter's got a way to make it safe. Kurt Oh, yeah, what, some wall inside my head that maybe stays up? Come on. Bobby If it works -- Kurt Yeah, what if it doesn't? Hunter doesn't care about me. He -- he just cares about little old Kurt that's burning in Hell right now. He'll get rid of me to get that other guy back. Bobby Look, I...I know how scary it is. But you know what's scarier? You right now. You're not in your right head, Kurt. You're not giving us much choice here. Silence. Bobby Kurt? Realizing he has to open the steel door now. Bobby Balls! Bobby opens the door and heads downstairs Bobby Ain't nobody killing me in my house but me. I don't want to blow your legs out, boy, but I will. Bobby heads to the panic room door where it is shut and sees through the small door window that Kurt has escaped through the vent in the panic room ceiling. Back with Hunter, now that he doesn't kill the girl, her heart miraculously heals so the surgeon and his nurse, Jolene, go home early. Then suddenly this changes the course of destiny, and the nurse, Jolene is now injured so badly in a car accident (which wouldn't have happened had she stayed to operate on the girl) on the way home. Now Hunter is forced to kill her and Tessa mentions she has reaped her soul "decades early." The nurse's husband then comes in, is then very distraught to have lost his wife. Tessa and Hunter return to the little girl's room, sharing a moment with her father. Tessa You saw what happened to the nurse. Go and take that girl, Hunter. I tried to tell you what you already know. She's disrupting the natural order by being alive. You of all people know what that means. Chaos and sadness will follow her for the rest of her life. We tried it your way. Hunter then sees the nurse's husband through the window drinking then entering his car. Hunter Give me a minute. Tessa What? Wait! Meanwhile Bobby follows a trail of Kurt's blood in his yard to his shed, where he is surprised attacked by Kurt and knocks him unconscious. Then drags him inside. The nurse's husband is now drinking and driving and Hunter is sitting shotgun in the car. Hunter trying to tell the man stop what he's doing but can't hear Hunter because he's wearing Death's ring at the moment. He is about to enter the other lane into a busload of people. At the last minute, the accident is averted when Hunter takes off Death's ring and jerks the wheel of the man's car only crashing into a street pole. Hunter gets out of the crashed vehicle, unharmed and calls out to Tessa. Hunter Damn it. You there?! Tessa! Okay, I lost! Kurt's screwed! You happy?! Least you can do is zap my ass back home! Hello?! Hunter then decides to put the ring back on to approach Tessa. And so she appears to him. Tessa Sorry about Kurt. Hunter Let's just go. Tessa Go where, Hunter? They teleport back to the little girl's room at the hospital. Tessa We're done. What are we -- Hunter Unfinished business. Tessa It's over. You took the ring off. Anyway, thought you wanted the girl to live. Hunter Not everybody can live on. Right? (then whispers to the girl's father)You should say your goodbyes. The father wakes up and tries to talk to his daughter. Father Hey, honey. I must have dozed off. Jesse? He checks her pulse but gives off no sign. Father Somebody, help! Jesse now joins Hunter and Tessa Jesse I'm dead? Hunter I'm sorry. Jesse But what about my dad? Hunter He'll be fine. Jesse Really? Hunter I can't guarantee that. Jesse I-I can't just leave him. It's not fair! Hunter I know, kid. Jesse Well, then why? Hunter Because...There's sort of a --a natural order to things. Jesse Natural order is stupid. Hunter Well, I agree with you there. Tessa Come on. Tessa proceeds to take away Jesse's spirit. Meanwhile, Kurt has Bobby tied up and preparing the ritual to scar his body from getting back his soul. Bobby Listen to me. You don't want to do this. Kurt. I've been like a father to you, boy. Somewhere inside, you've got to know that. Kurt walks over to Bobby holding a knife Kurt Well, that's just it. I'm sorry. Kurt raises the knife up to stab Bobby then out of nowhere Hunter intercepts him by gripping his arm. Hunter Hi, Kurt. I'm back. Hunter lays a huge haymaker on Kurt, knocking him out cold. Moments later, Hunter looks over Kurt who is now cuffed to the bed in the panic room and Hunter is distraught because he can't keep Kurt locked up forever. Hunter I can't keep doing this, Bobby. I mean, what am I, gonna tie him up every time he tries to kill someone? And that's not gonna hold him. I mean, he's - Bobby --capable of anything. Hunter What am I supposed to do here? Bobby I don't know. Hunter I need a moment. Hunter heads to Bobby's kitchen where suddenly, Death is there at the table eating. Death Hunter! Join me. Hunter is stunned to see Death. Death Brought you one --(Death hands Hunter a hot dog) from a little stand in Los Angeles known for their bacon dogs. Sit. Hunter proceeds to join Death on the table. Hunter What's with you and cheap food? Death I could ask you the same thing. But, you humans slowly kill yourselves with it every single day, thought I'd have a treat before I put the ring back on. Hunter takes out Death's ring. Death Heavier than it looks, isn't it? Sometimes, you just want the thing off. But you know that. Hunter is silent. Death Not hungry? Hunter Look... I think you know that I flunked. So there. (places his ring on the table) Oh, and by the way, I, uh...I sucked at being you. Really screwed up the whole natural order thing. But I'm sure you knew about that, too. Death So, if you could go back, would you simply kill the little girl? No fuss, no stomping your feet? Hunter Knowing what I know now...yeah. Death I'm surprised to hear that. Surprised and glad. Hunter Yeah, well, don't get excited. I would have saved the nurse, okay? That's it. Death I think it's a little more than that. Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order's not quite such fun when you have to mop up the mess, is it? This is hard for you, Hunter. You throw away your life because you've come to assume that it'll bounce right back into your lap. But the human soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but more valuable than you can imagine. So... I think you've learned something today. Hunter Want to know what I think? I think you knew that I wouldn't last a day. Death I have no idea what you're talking about. Hunter I lost. Fine. But at least have the balls to admit that it was rigged from the jump. Death then gives Hunter a look, then Hunter tries to look away from his glare. Death Most people speak to me with more respect. Hunter I didn't mean -- Death We're done here. Death then gets back his ring. Death It's been lovely. But now.....I'm going to go to Heaven to get Kurt a NEW soul. Hunter Wait, what??? A "new soul"? But I thought-- Death Kurt's original soul has been in Lucifer's cage for 3 years. You simply thought I'd get back something that's been skinned alive and chewed on by the Devil AND by the Archangel Michael? Returning back that soul would unleash a new abomination to the world. Hunter O-okay, but, will Kurt be back to his old self at least? Death Yes. His new soul will spark back his human-self. But I can't guarantee that the memories he carries during his time in the cage will go away. So, I will still give him the wall around his mind. While you were around playing as me, I've been wandering around Heaven to find a candidate soul for Kurt to bear. Hunter T-thank you for that. As Death is about to leave, Hunter asks him one last question: Oh and one more thing, why would you do that for us? Death I wouldn't. But somehow you and Kurt keep coming back from whatever obstacle is thrown between the two of you. You're an affront to the balance of the universe, and you two have caused disruption on a cosmic scale. Hunter We--a-apologize for that. Death But...you two have use. And right now, you're both digging at something. The intrepid Detective. I want you two to keep digging, Hunter. Hunter So you're just gonna be cryptic, or... Death It's about the souls. You'll understand when you need to. Hunter Wait --with Kurt and this wall... is it gonna work? Death Call it 75%. Death puts his ring back on and vanishes. Hunter then rushes down to the basement to get to Kurt. Hunter Bobby! Open the door. Bobby What happened? Kurt is now heard screaming. Hunter Now! They enter in the panic room to see Death slowly approaching Kurt's side with a black satchel. Kurt Get away from me! Don't! Don't! Death opens it where a shinning bright light gives off from the inside. Death Now Kurt, I'm sorry you won't have your old soul but what I have here is a new one for you. In addition, I'm gonna put up a barrier inside your mind. Kurt No, don't you touch me! Death It might feel a little...Itchy. Do me a favor --don't scratch--the wall. Trust me -- you're not gonna like what happens. Kurt Please Hunter, don't let him do this! Death takes Kurt's new soul out of his bag and momentarily looks at it, shinning bright on Death's face. Kurt No Hunter, no! You don't know--you don't know what'll happen to me! Hunter, please! No, no, no, no! Death then proceeds to slowly put it back in through Kurt's abdomen. Kurt begins screaming painfully. As Death reaches his new soul further in, Hunter and Bobby can't bare to watch what's transpiring. Kurt then screams louder, agonizing in pain. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse